Wicked Bloopers
by Populargurl008
Summary: one day i decided to come up with Wicked bloopers. comment plz
1. Chapter 1

Wicked Bloopers: Chapter 1

**Wicked Bloopers: Chapter 1**

**No One Mourns the Wicked: Take 1**

Person in the Crowd: Look! It's Glinda!

the bubble floats down with Elphaba in it

Elphaba: Oops sorry thought this was Defying Gravity

**Popular: Take 1**

Elphaba and Galinda walk into their room to find BOTH of their beds missing

Galinda: Somebody took our beds!

Elphaba: Oh well let's just sit on the floor.

Galinda: NO I MIGHT BREAK A NAIL!!

**Popular: Take 2**

Galinda: Now you tell me a secret

Elphaba: Like what?

Galinda: Like…why do you sleep with this funny little green bottle goes to get bottle….that has vanished!

**As Long As You're Mine: Take 1**

Elphaba and Fiyero kiss and Glinda walks in

Glinda: Oops sorry wrong scene…..wait a minute…..FIYERO YOU CHEATED ON ME!!

Fiyero: Uh….gotta go! runs off stage

**Sentimental Man: Take 1**

the giant Wizard head is rolled on stage

Wizard: I AM OZ THE GREAT AND……-BOOM-

the head blows up

Wizard: Uh…….I meant to do that

**Defying Gravity: Take 1**

Elphaba: It's not her. I'm the one you want! It's me! IT'S MEEE!!

Instead of Elphaba lifting off the ground Glinda does

Glinda: AH!! ELPHIE SAVE ME!!

Elphaba: What in the name of Oz is going on today…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Bloopers Chapter 2**

**Wicked Witch of the East: Take 1**

Nessa: MY SHOES!!! They feel like they're on fire!!! –shoes catch on fire-

Elphaba: OH NO GET SOME WATER BOQ!!

Boq: OK!! –throws water but it actually lands on Elphie-

Elphaba: -drenched- OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Boq: but-but-but I thought pure water would melt you!

Elphaba: -chases Boq off stage and then you hear her chanting a spell-

Boq: -walks out with a big pink ballgown on- Well this sucks

Elphaba- -cackle-

**For Good: Take 1**

Citizens of Oz: And goodness knows…the wicked's lives are lonely

The curtain that is in front of Elphaba falls

Elphaba: CUT I'm am through with all of these mess ups! Somebody get my agent on the phone! –storms off-

Glinda: -to the crowd- I'm so sorry. I'll go get her! –walking off stage- ELPHIE! Get back here! We need to finish rehearsing!

**Dear Old Shiz: Take 1**

Shizians: Our daaays at dear oold….

Galinda: O-o-o-o-oooooo-old

Shizians and Galinda: Cheese!

Elphaba: Um…..I thought it was dear old SHIZ not CHEESE!

Galinda: but Elphie…on the demo we got it at least sounded like they said cheese…..

**What Is This Feeling? : Take 1**

Elphaba and Galinda: And I will be loathing, loathing you my whooole liiiiife long!

Shizians run in

Shizians: DO YA LIKE WAFFLES?

Elphaba and Galinda: *chirp chirp*

Galinda: Um….yea we like waffles?

Shizians: DO YA LIKE PANCAKES?

Elphaba: Yea we like…pancakes?

Shizians: DO YA LIKE FRENCH TOAST?

Elphaba and Galinda: YEA WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

All: DA DA DA DA CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL WAFFLES!

**Defying Gravity: Take 2**

Elphaba: TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY!

Glinda: WAAAAIT!

*CHIRP CHIRP*

Glinda: I thought it was Defying Gravy!

Elphaba: GLINDAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!

Glinda: *YELP!* -runs off stage-


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Bloopers Chapter 3**

**Catfight Scene Take 1:**

Fiyero: -flying in on a rope- HYAAAA!!!!!!!!! LET THE GREEN GIRL GO! Come on Elphaba let's go!

Elphaba: -turns her back on him- hmph! Why don't you go with your new girlfriend? I quote! –mimicking Dorothy- "I'll miss you most of all scarecrow!"

Fiyero: Elphaba, stop being difficult

Elphaba: AHA SO YOU DO LIKE HER MORE THAN ME!

Fiyero: You are so melodramatic!

Elphaba: What did you say to me?!?

Fiyero: Ummmmm…….I love you?

Elphaba: That's what I thought you said!

**Defying Gravity Take 3:**

Elphaba: It's MEE! IT'S MEEEEE!!!!!!!

-she goes up in the air, but only to fall from the sky-

Glinda: OMG ELPHIE ARE YOU OK?!?!

Elphaba: -sweetley- hey Glinda. I'm great. Can you go get the guy who works the machine to make me defy gravity so I can strangle him?

**Popular Take 3**

Galinda: Fiyero and I…….ARE GOING TO SEE TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!

Elphaba: Oh OZ Galinda! Only you!

Galinda: What? It's the greatest thing since cheese!

Elphaba: ugh HEY! YOU STAGE PRODUCER!

Stage Producer: uhh…..my name's Walter

Elphaba: Ok Walter? –slaps- THAT'S FOR DEFYING GRAVITY!

(Just so you know I made up the stage producer's name; I'm SO sorry if there's actually a stage producer named Walter LOL)

**As Long As You're Mine: Take 2**

Elphaba and Fiyero: As Long As You're Mine

Fiyero: What is it?

Elphaba: It's just…..for the first time…..I feel…..Wicked!

-they kiss and something is thrown at them. Fiyero falls into the orchestra pit-

Elphaba: Fiyero?!? FIYEROOOOOOO!!! ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN AHTUM AHTUM ELEKA NAHMEN!

**Catfight Scene: Take 2**

Glinda: -twirls her wand- OHHH WAT NOW?!?

her wand begins to blow smoke and then…..

*BOOM*

it explodes.-

Glinda: -covered in smoke- *cough cough* well this stinks.

Elphaba: -arms raised as if casted a spell- *cackle*

Glinda; *GASP* OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!!

-they start hitting each other-

Walter the stage producer: GIRLS! GIRLS! BREAK IT UP ALREADY!!!!!

Glinda and Elphaba: -in unison- sorry Walter.


End file.
